


Sudoku

by silencedancer



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nygma does Sudoku puzzles in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudoku

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Morning.

Edward Nygma, now out of Arkham and supposedly reformed, was sipping his morning coffee, reading the newspaper. However, he really was not reading the newspaper. He was working on a rather difficult Sudoku puzzle and he was getting visibly more frustrated.

He swore under his breath, cursing the person who first invented this horribly addictive little puzzle. Nygma knew that one simple Sudoku puzzle should not be causing him difficulty. It angered him that a person as smart as him would be stumped.

Putting down the paper, he decided that he might have to make a visit to the publisher.


End file.
